


【娜乐】严惩

by RouqiuACT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouqiuACT/pseuds/RouqiuACT





	【娜乐】严惩

罗渽民自认为是个温柔的人。

朴志晟半夜把手伸到被子里戳他的腰，将他从酣梦中惊醒，耳朵边传来小孩低沉的嗓音:“哥我饿了”。看着他用毛毯把自己裹成个粽子，只露出双可怜巴巴的眼睛和毛茸茸的刘海，罗渽民已经冒到嗓子眼的火瞬间就灭了。

“坏小孩，”罗渽民用力捏了捏他的脸，“想吃什么？”

又比如黄仁俊和李东赫在本月已经过去的四天里，第127次因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事打架。受不了他们俩隔山对唱般的音量，打开房间门刚想骂咧两句，却发现自己刚刚收拾整理的客厅此时恍如台风过境，洪水冲堤。

重新关上门，叉腰翻着白眼，罗渽民忽然想起刚刚李东赫被黄仁俊锁喉时脸皱的像朵雏菊的丑样子，没崩住气又开始锤床乐呵。

再比如之前飞机上钟辰乐坐他旁边，还没安分几分钟忽然嚷嚷着好热要脱衣服。脱衣服固然是好事，可下一秒鲜榨橙汁就全喂给了自己新换的白裤子。

“怎么？这是自己脱了衣服又邀请我脱裤子？”罗渽民心下想着，沉默了好几秒才叫他:“辰乐呀，当心点吧。”

“当心点吧，这可还在众目睽睽之下呢。”

这么看来，罗渽民的确是温柔的人，但温柔的人也有温柔底线。而钟辰乐，正在三番五次晃着他的小细腿疯狂越线，不知悔改。

“辰乐呀，”宿舍门口，罗渽民眼疾手快抓住来人的衣领，把他往后扯了个踉跄，“和我一起去吃饭。”

“啊……”钟辰乐把自己的衣领往回拉，讪笑着支支吾吾:“那个，那个，我还是不去了。”

“嗯？”

“我……我减肥！我不吃饭！”

“说什么呢？”罗渽民听着小孩毫无水准的谎话皱眉，“不管你找什么理由，必须去。”

“可是，可是……”钟辰乐像个复读机似的可是了好一阵儿，最后伸着脖子朝门里大喊，“还有几个人在呢？出去吃饭吗？”

于是罗渽民这顿宿舍聚餐吃得非常不快乐。

嘴里嚼着像钟辰乐似的软糯年糕，罗渽民低头思考了很久得出结论:他最近的确在躲着自己。

有凳子的时候绝不坐到他旁边或是对面，没有凳子的时候绕着圈也要站到离罗渽民远的地方。去汉江骑车要叫李帝努，去操场打球要叫李马克。连点外卖也只叫朴志晟黄仁俊，最后是因为吃太撑开始在宿舍里散步的黄仁俊发现了异常，边咬着披萨上的芝士拉丝，边疑惑问他为什么不吃饭。

为什么？大概是因为钟辰乐给他气饱了吧。

可是以前不是这样的。以前只有钟辰乐会一口一个甜甜叫自己哥哥，以前自己是他心目中“全世界最帅的人”，以前钟辰乐会捏着自己的脸拍小视频，向全世界炫耀这是“只有辰乐能捏的软乎乎的脸蛋”……

罗渽民既生气又难过，因为他想不明白。他想念钟辰乐仰着一颗包菜头，指着自己浅粉色的脑袋说:“哥我们是情侣色！”的样子。也想念他对着自己的镜头不配合地晃脑袋，又在屏幕黑掉的下一秒从背后扑过来，把头埋在自己肩窝里，闷闷地说:“哥哥不准生气。”的声音。

想念他像个无骨生物挂在自己肩膀上的温度，想念他后颈肉的柔软，想念他黏乎乎叫自己哥哥的语调……想念他，非常想念，即使他现在就坐在隔着一个黄仁俊的自己身边，也想念得不像话。

罗渽民这场直播情绪时涨时低。大家起哄钟辰乐换新手机的时候，他也跟着动作自然地朝向他，大声对他开玩笑。可是钟辰乐却别扭得不像话，明明自己坐在队友多的这一边，他偏偏把身体的一大半都对着李东赫一个人。自己的几句搭话他像是没听见似的不回应，下一秒却和李东赫紧紧抱在一起。

真叫人生气啊！

即使罗渽民皱着眉毛生闷气，也还是注意到直播快结束的时候钟辰乐有些异常安静。他无奈叹气，把双臂伸长搭在沙发靠背上，像是不经意地侧头瞥了几眼，接着捏起了猫咪的后颈肉。

猫咪被碰到的第一秒就像是被触了逆鳞似的要躲开，可惜身边人坐得亲密无间，躲也躲不到哪里去。罗渽民不顾他的抗拒，耐着性子温柔地给他按摩放松后颈。钟辰乐放弃抵抗乖乖待了几秒，抠着手指甲侧头想看罗渽民，却又在碰到他视线后飞速转头。

接着罗渽民的手就到了黄仁俊的肩膀上。

是没有想到钟辰乐会这样做的，罗渽民此时双眼放空，不知道视线停留在了哪里，他问自己:“钟辰乐是不是太过分了？”

沉默一会儿得到了肯定答案之后，罗渽民把手放下来像是惩罚他似的，用力戳了钟辰乐的腰，不出所料这只猫果然瞬间捂着腰从沙发上弹起来。

罗渽民这次好像真的生气了，即使钟辰乐主动牵起他放在腰上的手想要挽救这个局面，也无济于事。在镜头看不到的地方，罗渽民用手指指腹在钟辰乐手心轻轻画圈，又在他想要把手撤回去的一瞬间紧紧握住，绝不让他逃跑。

辰乐呀，犯了错误就要受惩罚不是吗？

结束直播还有几个小时的练习安排，罗渽民慢悠悠走在最后面。关上练习室的门，他径直走向正和朴志晟笑成一团的钟辰乐。

边走边说着:“仁俊，今天体能训练做仰卧起坐。”

黄仁俊正低着头系鞋带，听到这莫名其妙的一句话，歪着头不知道是该先问“我们多久没集体做过体能了”，还是先问“体能训练为什么要做仰卧起坐”。

没等黄仁俊开口，也没等朴志晟反应过来，钟辰乐已经被罗渽民抓着手腕摁到了地上。

“1”

罗渽民双手抱着钟辰乐的小腿帮他计数，用胸口紧紧贴着他的膝盖，望着他的眼睛满是侵略和质问。

钟辰乐把仰卧起坐做成了变速运动，躺在地上四五秒，起身贴近罗渽民0.1秒。朴志晟在旁边看着他们俩之间微妙的氛围，侧头问罗渽民:“哥你要吃掉辰乐吗？”

“嗯没错。”罗渽民心不在焉地回答着，嘴里的数字数到了“11”。

“你在躲我。”他对着钟辰乐停留在自己面前0.1秒的眼睛吹气，而对面那个正要往下躺的身子听见这句话明显愣住了，而后又恢复动作故作镇定。

“我没有。”

“12，为什么躲着我？”

“我没有。”钟辰乐又否认，像是要证明自己问心无愧似的盯着罗渽民，回应他的视线侵略。他从来不害怕与罗渽民的对视，在宿舍是，在后台是，在直播节目里同样是。

“13，你……讨厌我？”

“我……”钟辰乐的瞳孔像是突然失去了依附，他垂下眼睛有些慌乱，随后径直往地面躺去。罗渽民听见他说“嗯”，声音很小，但是他听见了。

于是这晚两人再没有说过一句话。

几个人练到深夜才要回宿舍，李东赫搭着钟辰乐的肩边嚷着好累啊我快累死了，边把他往外拐。

钟辰乐站在练习室门前，把他的手臂从自己肩上放下来，说:“哥你们先走吧，我今天就不去宿舍睡了。”

“嗯？这么突然？为什么？”

“因为……我…我妈，因为我妈让我回去。”

“这样啊，那好吧。”李东赫只好无奈点头，左拥右抱着把还在练习室里的朴志晟和黄仁俊带走了。

“钟辰乐，”黄仁俊走出去老远又叫他，“一个人注意安全，早点回家！”

罗渽民从厕所出来发现一整层的灯都灭了。他嘟嘟囔囔着“什么情况，小兔崽子们都跑了？”，边在昏暗的灯光中加快了脚步走向电梯。

按了楼层才想起来自己的包还在练习室里，又急忙按开门折回去拿。深夜空荡无人的大楼还有几分寒意，他抱着手臂大步向前，却在离练习室门还有几步的地方停住了。

因为他好像听见了奇怪的声音。

准确的说，是呻吟。

罗渽民既好奇又害怕，觉得自己太阳穴都要突突跳起来的时候，他忽然发现这被人努力压抑着的喘息声，似乎，非常，耳熟。

罗渽民的心脏快跳出胸膛了。

是在做梦吧？他掐了掐自己的胳膊，好痛！竟然不是因为太喜欢钟辰乐，被他讨厌却又不能告诉他而做起了荒谬的春梦吗？

此时他的大脑根本无法思考，好像全身上下血液都流向了身体下方的某一个部位，于是本能替他先一步做出了选择。他轻手轻脚打开门，那喘息声便清晰而鲜活地钻进他的耳朵。练习室角落里散着一束悠悠的白光，是被胡乱摆在地面的手机屏幕。罗渽民用最后一丝理智辨认着手机屏幕的内容:是一张脸，一张男人笑着的脸，一张……自己的照片。

罗渽民今夜最后的理智也被钟辰乐恰到好处的一声闷哼杀害了。

他觉得自己这会冲向辰乐的样子一定很像饥肠辘辘寻到猎物的鲨鱼。也许是怕吓到他，也许是黑暗中做一些事情会更有意思，罗渽民没有开灯，只像鲨鱼嗅着血腥味那般趋着手机屏幕光而近。

即使这样，把钟辰乐抱进怀里的时候，还是感受到了他的颤栗。

想在他耳边轻轻安慰:“辰乐，别怕，是我。”，可是话还没说完，舌头自己却按捺不住爬上了耳垂。辰乐的耳垂凉凉的，像是冰淇淋般又软又甜。“辰乐呀，”罗渽民问他，“你讨厌我吗？”

像这样在黑暗的练习室里偷偷用别人的照片做难以启齿的事，却在中途被当事人发现。罗渽民猜钟辰乐现在一定很像个熟透的蜜桃，脸颊滚烫通红得要滴出沁甜的桃汁来。

这么想着罗渽民轻笑出了声，从被自己抱住的那一刻起，钟辰乐就保持着一个僵硬的姿势坐在练习室的地面不敢动弹也不敢出声。他一路顺着往下抚摸这个被吓坏了的小孩，唔…衣服还穿得整齐，裤子倒是已经脱到大腿根。

“辰乐讨厌人的方式竟然是和他的照片做爱，”罗渽民坐到他的大腿上问他，“那辰乐恨一个人的方式是不是和他本人做爱呢？”

“我……”钟辰乐像是终于从梦里苏醒，“我不讨厌渽民哥，不要不理我……”他的声音颤抖着，像是很害怕，又像是要哭了。

罗渽民的心被他的声音抖得疏松柔软而流淌，“我知道了，”他说，“对不起。”

他用双手捧起钟辰乐的脸，手指轻轻在他的眼下摩挲，还好还好，没有哭，可以继续接下来想做的事情。

罗渽民的温柔特质在他的吻技里发挥得淋漓尽致，他像是在品尝刚烹饪好的稀世佳肴般，一遍又一遍舔舐钟辰乐的嘴唇，接着用牙齿轻轻咬，咬到他的唇湿润而滚烫才将舌头送进去沉迷地吮吸。钟辰乐的手就搭在他的肩上，大概以为自己还在梦里吧，顾不上慌张和害羞，只轻轻推着罗渽民的肩膀欲拒还迎。

他们像是想通过一切途径更深入了解对方的身体，罗渽民的手在钟辰乐细嫩光滑的皮肤上游走，钟辰乐则扭动着下半身一下一下蹭着罗渽民的裤裆。两人的动作和呼吸都有些乱套，但神情却无比专注。

钟辰乐被罗渽民鼻腔里喷出的热气吹得痒痒，想伸手去挠，却因为黑暗中看不真切而碰到了他的嘴。手指就这么被含在了嘴里，下一秒是锁骨，后颈，接着衣服便被掀了起来，胸膛腰身暴露在空气，却掌握在罗渽民的舌尖和手指。

“好甜啊。”罗渽民借着微弱的光找到钟辰乐明亮的眼睛，盯着他说，“辰乐好甜啊，想知道自己是什么味道吗？”

“嗯？”钟辰乐猜不到他想做什么。

“尝尝。”罗渽民像变魔术似的从口袋里摸出一粒糖来，拆开了包装塞进钟辰乐的嘴里，是甜牛奶糖。

就在钟辰乐细细体味罗渽民口中自己的味道时，他忽然感觉到自己被人抱着腰从地面站了起来，整个身子靠着练习室巨大的镜子。

“地面太凉太硬了，不想辰乐感冒，所以要辛苦辰乐站着被我干了。”

“听说吃甜的东西可以分散痛苦，但是辰乐如果觉得疼还是叫出来吧，不用害怕被别人听到，只叫给我听就好了。”

钟辰乐很想告诉他镜子其实并不比地面暖和多少，嘴里的奶糖也已经被他胡乱咬碎了。但此时练习室外窸窸窣窣的响动吓得他连忙噤声，一束光随着渐近的脚步声踉踉跄跄晃着，大概是深夜值班的安保来例行巡查了。

“嘘，”罗渽民捂住他的嘴巴，钟辰乐觉得自己仿佛烤盘上的五花肉般被他翻了身，脸朝着冰冷的镜子，屁股蹭着他的手心。借着安保大叔的手电筒，钟辰乐隐隐约约看到了此时镜子里自己的模样:脸颊满是绯红，脖子到锁骨遍布着罗渽民留下的深深浅浅的痕迹，头发乱糟糟的立起来，像极了气宇轩昂和别人大打出手，结果却被痛揍的样子。这么想着，钟辰乐倒是没头没脑地笑了起来。

“笑什么呢？待会可有你哭的。”罗渽民是在脚步声最清晰的瞬间托着钟辰乐滑溜的屁股进入的。他们在练习室的角落里做爱，窗外孤独的脚步声为他们伴奏，清冷的光束陪他们肆意纵情。罗渽民像是要把钟辰乐深深嵌进镜子里，一遍又一遍大力顶撞着他滚烫紧缩的通道。

钟辰乐像是只被他撞碎了的玻璃瓶，瓶子里满满当当装着的乳白色牛奶此时倾泻了一地，湿润而狼狈着碎在罗渽民怀里。

脚步和灯光只短暂地停留了一会儿，几句混着奶糖味的闷哼开始从罗渽民的指缝里偷跑出来。像是又被点燃了某根情绪的导火索，罗渽民松开了手掌，听着全世界最美妙的声音仰着脖子狠狠往前一顶……

钟辰乐最后还是住回了宿舍，他感觉自己像是连续练习了十二小时一般精疲力尽浑身酸软。从出租车下车到宿舍门口这段路上，他几乎是挂在罗渽民的身上走完的。

他们走到一颗没有路灯的大树下，罗渽民忽然停住了脚步。他亲吻了钟辰乐的额头，问他“明明喜欢我喜欢不得了，为什么要躲着我？”

“因为……”钟辰乐又开始支支吾吾。

“不准说谎。”

“因为太喜欢了！”钟辰乐闭着眼睛喊，“太喜欢了所以不希望你知道我的喜欢之后会尴尬会不理我，所以和你保持距离骗自己讨厌你这样也许就会不那么喜欢你！”

罗渽民被他大声吼得耳朵嗡嗡响，他捂着耳朵心想怎么会有这么傻的小孩，却又看见钟辰乐的嘴巴一张一合。

“但是失败了，怎么努力都还是好喜欢渽民哥，没办法不喜欢。”

“把渽民哥惹生气不理我之后，又心痛得要命，练习也没法认真对待，满脑子只有渽民哥的脸……”

被小朋友忽然告白的罗渽民难得的觉得脸上有些发热，他圈着钟辰乐的腰把他按入怀里，不想被他发现自己脸红。

“那辰乐下一次想要做那种事情的话，记得直接来找哥，不要浪费给手机照片，好吗？”


End file.
